1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banknote processing machine.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Applications No. 2009-161834 filed Jul. 8, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a banknote processing machine, banknotes inserted into an input section are identified by an identification section, and then, temporarily received in a temporary storage section. Next, when a return order is input, the banknotes are returned to a return section such that the banknotes can be taken out of the banknote processing machine. On the other hand, when a deposit order is input, the banknotes are received in a receipt section.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3248972 discloses a banknote processing machine in which, when any counterfeit banknote is identified by an identification section, the counterfeit banknote is automatically and forcedly collected into a collection box installed in the banknote processing machine.
Since the collection box is installed in the banknote processing machine, the collection box is typically opened after completion of customer service. For this reason, when abnormalities such as insertion of counterfeit banknotes occur several times a day, it is impossible to manage the denomination and number of abnormal banknotes forcedly collected into the collection box whenever abnormality processing is performed, i.e., whenever customer processing is performed. In order to manage the abnormality processing (customer) whenever it is performed, the banknote processing machine must be stopped to open the collection box on every occasion, and thus the customer service cannot be smoothly performed.
Of course, it is very advantageous in management to classify banknotes whenever the banknotes are received in the same receipt section, not limited to the collection box for collecting counterfeit banknotes.